The Lost Elements
by clawshifter
Summary: An ancient evil has been awakened and all of Equestria is in grave danger. Twilight and her friends are the only hope, but even the Elements of Harmony may not be enough to stop this new threat. Then they learn of the two Lost Elements and try to seek out their weilders. Will they succeed on their quest?
1. Prolouge: She Has Been Awakened!

**(I know that I'm terrible for starting a new story when I've got so many running at once, but I can't help it. Please don't tease me for liking this show. I own no part of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It is all the sole property of Hasbro. The only things I do own are the new characters and Elements that'll be appearing later. This prolouge is being told from Celestia's POV.)**

**Prolouge: She Has Been Awakened!**

I was in my throne room, reading Twilight Sparkle's newest letter on her most recent friendship lesson when one of my guards burst through the door. "Your Highness!" He called. I looked up and nodded in his direction, indicating he may continue. "There has been an incident in the Crystal Empire." He began. "The crystal shell that has imprisoned her for all these years has shattered. Cadance and Shining Armor are trying their best to hold her off, but their stregnth is not enough to deter for long. They need assisstance."

I stood up. "Thank you, sir." I told him. He bowed and ran off. I held my quill and paper and began to write. "Dear Twilight Sparkle, you and your friends must come to Canterlot at once. A new threat has appeared, and you are going to need to bring the Elements of Harmony with you. I'll explain everything when you arrive. Sincerely, Princess Celestia."

I sent the letter to my most faithful student and looked at the newest stained glass window, which depicted Twilight and her friends, along with two new friends, defeating a black and white pony with twisted horns, reptillian eyes and bat's wings. "Body Taker..." I said under my breath. "...you will fall to the Elements of Harmony again, even if the Lost Elements fail to be recovered!"

As I spoke, a bat winged figure flew past the window, laughing quietly but sinisterly...

**(I know, it's really short and not that descriptive, but it's still pretty good, don't you think? Please review or face Body Taker's fury!)**


	2. Chapter 1: Princess Celestia's Request

**(I'm just going to publish the first chapter with the prolouge. I've already covered the disclaimer, so let's just do this. This is a Twilight's POV chapter.)**

**Chaper 1: Princess Celestia's Request**

I was at home in Ponyville, reading one of my books when Spike ran up to me, holding a scroll. "Twilight! Twilight!" He called. "This is urgent!" I took the scroll from him and read it. As soon as I did, I went pale. "Spike, you have to help me round up the other ponies!" I told him. "You go get Pinky and Applejack and I'll handle everyone else." "I'm on it!" He said. We both ran out the door and went to get everyone else.

When we had everyone, we met up back at the library. "I hope this is important..." Rainbow Dash moaned. "It's from Princess Celestia, darling." Rarity told her. "It has to be important if it's from the Princess herself." I took the letter and started to read it out loud to them.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle,

You and your friends must come to Canterlot at once. A new threat has appeared, and you must bring the Elements of Harmony with you. I'll explain everything once you arrvive.

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia."

Everypony exchanged nervous looks as soon as I finished the letter. I went to the place where I had hidden the Elements and got them out. We all put on our Elements and went to the train station. "We have to be prepared for whatever Princess Celestia is going to ask of us." I told my friends. They all nodded and the train to Canterlot pulled up.

**1 Train Ride Later...**

We arrived in Canterlot and immediately went to the castle. We went into the throne room, where Celestia was waiting for us. "Twilight. I'm so glad you and your friends came on such short notice." She said, approaching us. We all bowed to her. "I'm also glad you brought your Elements. You're going to need them."

She showed us a new stained glass window showing us, along with two new alicorns, defeating a creature that looked like a unicorn with sharp teeth, two twisted horns in addition to a long sharp one, reptillian eyes with grey pupils, a braided mane and tail and bat wings on her shoulders. "W-what is that thing?" Fluttershy whispered in fear. Celestia looked up at the creature on the window solemnly. "That is Body Taker, the last of a lost race of ponies that became extinct long ago. She has the power to take over anypony's mind, controlling their body and making them her slave. Luna and I defeated her in the Crystal Empire long ago, encasing her in a crystal statue. But she has somehow gotten freed and now it is up to you and the Elements of Harmony to defeat her again." She told us.

Pinky looked at the two alicorns in the picture with us. "Who are these two?" She asked. "Are they going to be our new friends?" Celestia smiled. "They will be. However-" "AWESOME!" Pinky screamed, making us all cover our ears. "I can't wait for us to get more friends! Let's go right now!"

We all galloped for the exit when the same creature in the stained glass window dropped out of nowhere and blocked our path. She was as tall as Celestia and she was much scarier in person. "Body Taker!" Celestia called. Body Taker laughed darkly. "Yes, that's right Celestia!" She said in a voice that sounded like thousands of snakes hissing together. "I am back, and badder than ever!" She flew into the air, her horns glowing dark red.

Two more figures appeared behind her, and I knew them both. Cadence and Shining armor were standing there, their eyes glowing the same shade of red as Body Taker's horns. They stepped in front of her, sheilding her with their bodies. "Your precious friends are under my control!" Body Taker sneered.

"Use the Elements now!" Celestia called to us. "If you use them, their magic will free Cadence and Shining Armor!" I nodded to my friends and we began to focus. I could feel the Element of Magic filling my body, and I could feel it resonating with the other Elements around me.

When I opened my eyes and unleashed he spell, Cadence and Shining Armor were sprawled out on the ground, knocked out cold. Body Taker herself was kneeling in pain, but she quickly stood up and brushed herself off with one wing. "An impressive attempt," She stated. "but how can you ever hope to defeat me without the other two?" She asked. I looked and counted 6 Elements of Harmony. "We're all here. You should've been turned back into crystal by now!" Rainbow exclaimed. Body Taker smirked. "You fools! You are missing two, and without the Elements of Security and Faith, how can you have any hope of succeeding?!" She told us.

Celestia stepped foward, her horn glowing with a golden aura. "They will locate the Lost Elements, and they will defeat you, Body Taker!" She said. Body Taker had a look on her face that was false fear. "Ooh, I'm so scared." She said sarcastically. "I'll give them some time to locate them, but once that time is passed, it's curtains for Equestria!" She declared. She turned her back on us and prepared to fly away.

"Wait." I called. She turned her head and looked at me with one of her chilling red and grey eyes. "How much time do we have to locate these 'Lost Elements'?" I asked. She smirked again.

"One week."  
She then flew away, leaving us all standing there in shock.

**(How was that? A decent amount of writing, don't you think? Well, anyways, please reveiw!)**


	3. Chapter 2: The New Elements

**(Welcome back to the Lost Elements everypony, and since we already know the disclaimer, let's just get on with the story shall we? This is still gonna be from Twilight's POV.)**

**Chapter 2: The New Elements**

"A week? Just one lousy week?!" Rainbow said again, flying around back and forth. "You heard her, Rainbow. If we only have that long, we should get going right away!" I said. I looked at the Princess, and she smiled at me reassuringly. "Don't worry, I've sent a message to the bearers of Security and Faith. They should be at Ponyville, waiting for you." She said. "Just be careful. Their elements have been lost for so long, they may have lost their power, so when you find them, you must try to help the elements regain their former power."

"Thank you, Princess. We will do our best." I said. We all left the castle and headed straight for the train station.

**Another Train Ride Later...**

We lept off the train and ran straight for the library. "Spike!" I called. The little dragon was sitting in the middle of the floor, talking to a girl dragon who was about his size, if not a little taller. She had red scales, medium sized wings wih yellow webbing, sharp orange spines on her head and back and four long spikes at the end of her tail. When we burst in she let out a small cry of alarm.

"Twilight!" Spike said angrily. "You just interrupted us!" "It's ok, Spike. I think they can help." The girl dragon said. She spread her wings and flew over to us. "My name is Spark. I was told to look for a bunch of ponies wearing necklaces that looked like this." She held up two element necklaces, one with a yellow gem shaped like a flame and another with a cyan gem shaped like a snowflake.

That's when she noticed the elements we were wearing. Her yellow eyes widened. "You guys are the ones I've been looking for!" She exclaimed. "Follow me. There's two ponies that are waiting for you at the train station."

We followed Spark to the train station and we saw the two alicorns depicted in the stained glass window back in Canterlot. One of them had black fur and a mane tail that had red and gold streaks in them, like flames. Her cutie mark was a fire and her eyes were red. She had large bat's wings with pronounced claws on them, and the webbing of her wings was bright red. But most interesting of all, her horn was broken. It was snapped about halfway up, and it appeared to be painful for it's weilder.

The second alicorn had fur that was white as snow, and her mane and tail were streaked with icy blues and greys. Her wings were feathery, but the outer feathers were bright blue and pointed. Her cutie mark was a snowflake and she kept her head down a lot. I noticed her horn was transperant, like an icicle.

"Ferocity! Felicity!" Spark called. Both alicorns looked in her direction and smiled. "There you are, Spark." The black one said. "I can see you've found them." The white one added as Spark gave them back their necklaces. "Yes, I have." Spark said.

I stepped foward and held a hoof out to them. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and my element is Magic. These are my friends Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash." Y friends all said a warm greeting as I introduced them. The black alicorn smiled and shook my hoof. "I'm Ferocity, weilder of the Element of Security." She said. She gave her friend a little nudge and she came up to me and shook my hoof too. "My name is Felicity, and I use the Element of Faith." She said in a semi-quiet voice.

"Were y'all sent here by Princess Celestia?" Applejack asked. They both nodded. "She told us to come here, to meet the other elements so we can unite together and stop a new threat." Feroctiy said. "Whatever that means." She added, rolling her eyes. "I still don't understand why she told us to come here instead of Canterlot." Felicty said. "It's Princess Celestia." Spark said. "She wouldn't tell us to go somewhere unless it's for a good reason." Felicity nodded. "That's true, but we've already come such a long way already."

We were interrupted by a dark laugh from above. We all turned and saw Body Taker standing on the roof of the station. "You call that long?!" She said. "This is only the beginning! If you want to stop me, you have to find me in the Dragon Mountains!" At the mention of dragons, Fluttershy squealed and hid behind Ferocity, who spread her wings protectively. "I don't know who you are," Ferocity said toughly. "but you're about to be burned to cinders!" Her broken horn glowed and shot a jet of fire at Body Taker, who merely dodged. I was amazed Ferocity was able to use magic at all. "You couldn't hit the side of Canterlot Castle!" Body Taker taunted. She then turned and looked at me. "Remember, the clock is ticking, and before long, I will have control of Equestria!" With that, she vanished in a puff of red smoke.

As soon as she was gone, Ferocity winced and held her horn in pain. "Ferocity, are you alright?" Felicity asked. "Yeah, I'm ok." She said. "Just a spell migrane, that's all." "Well what are we waiting for, ponies? Let's get to the Dragon Mountains so we can stop Body Taker!" Rainbow declared.

"Right!" We all said together.

We then set off for the Dragon Mountains.


End file.
